Tap Zoo Guide Wiki
Welcome to the Tap Zoo Guide Wiki The Tap Zoo Guide is filled with tips on cross breeding, buying animals and more. Based on the original guide created by Gelano Bergado we have expanded the database and formed it into a community based data sharing wiki. Get the most out of the popular iPhone game with the ever developing guide. We love to hear your feedback and suggestions, so drop us a line and help us make the best guide possible with YOUR help! Have fun playing! All the animals make a food fight in brown gorilla's birthday, but he is not a fan, but rather a gorilla. All the animals tease every day at school. donkey would play water play. The animals are going to Heaton park. Horse zebra's list is tarpan and grevy's zebra. We've taken the original data from the guide but now we need YOUR help to keep the guide up to date, we’re a collaborative community website who understand the need for an up to date and open community so come along and give us a hand! What we need! ' *'We need animal pages for each animal in Tap Zoo which can be easily added using the template provided, all you need is the data and picture (most of which can be found in the original guide!) *'We desperatly need a content update! The last one for the guide was Version 2.2, Content 44 we're now on 2.8, 58! Thats updates across the board from what animals have appeared, new cross-breed, new mixing animals; to the new achievements and price changes in the store that might have occured.' *'Most of the current links are to items on the original guide, we need to create the pages and update the links to the wikis pages!' *'Pictures speak a thousand words! We need more images, including more up to date header images in the main sections, if anyone has them; we'd love to see them!' *'Spread the word! A community is based around its people, so we need you to go out there and find others to help us make the guide the best ever!' *(also, if anyone has any ideas on ways to make the spreadsheets better and easier to edit, we'd love to hear them!) About Tap Zoo Tap Zoo is an iPhone, iPad & Ipod Touch game where the aim is to build the best possible animal safari park through trading and cross breeding animals. You earn coins and experience by collecting revenue from your animals at different time intervals. Breed your animals to increase the revenue of your zoo and add staff, decorations and attractions to increase the number of visitors to help you progress through the game quickly. This game developed by Street View Labs and now owned by Pocket Gems. This simulation-based game is easy to learn and is clear in it's set up and (dispite it's somewhat childish welcome screenshot) fun for both young and old. There are two elements for progress in this game: money and experience. Based on this, we have compiled the complete list with the best yielding Tap Zoo animals and items to persue. They are ranked on both best coins revenue and experience points. Work your way down the list for optimal return and max out (4) on the top rated animals and items first. Turning your facebook friends into Tap Zoo neighbours, will unlock even more animals to breed in your park and will be crucial in accomplishing a number of achievements later on in the game. During the game you will soon find out that coins and stars are restricting factors in expanding your Tap Zoo with all sorted of wierd and wonderful animals and their cross-breeds, so look out for our tips around the site to help you make the maximum profit if thats your goal. Not all animals will give you the same return so do check out our buying chart and find what animals suit your goals best before you start breeding star based animals. What's New Haven't visited Tap Zoo Guide in a while? Check out the new information on the site: *Content and Version Updates: **New Crossbreeds to Content 44 **Content 31 and Version 2.2Update! *Advanced Tips Section *Added new Decorations page with Picture Gallery *Animal Gallery - see what an animal will look like in your zoo before buying *Achievement Levels in which they are completed Links to Other Sites Although this is a comprehensive guide, it is not complete. Here are a few other links to other sites that may be useful to your favorite iPhone game: *Pocket Gems FAQ and Support Page *Pocket Gems Community Site *Tap Zoo Facebook Page *Tap Zoo 2 Facebook Page *Tap Zoo on the Apple App Store *Tap Zoo 2: World Tour on the Apple App Store *Tap Zoo Guide Latest activity Category:Browse